MODEL
by Black-Sichan
Summary: Duo Maxwell and Trowa Barton are models for a popular clothing line in Japan. They are sent by their manager to recruit two new boys for the line. Inevitably they stumble upon high school juniors Heero Yuy and Quatre Winner. Clashing, jealousy, romps in t
1. Chapter 1 Runaway Recruits

Author's Note: What's up everyone. Hope you enjoy the story. Please review, or at least read it. Thanks bunches.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

Summary: Duo Maxwell and Trowa Barton are models for a popular clothing line in Japan. They are sent by their managers to recruit two new boys for the line. Inevitably they stumble upon high school juniors Heero Yuy and Quatre Winner. Clashing, jealousy, romps in the utility closet, competition, and foamy lattes.

Chapter 1- Runway Recruits

"1-2-3- and strike a pose. Come on Duo give me the face. That's a good lad. Okay boys you can pack up. Mr. Ferris wants to see you in his office before you leave." Nodding Duo and Trowa packed away their accessories before heading down to their managers' office.

"God this has been the most boring day ever. We've been going over the same shit for the past three weeks. This show isn't that important. Zechs and Treize aren't even here to make it interesting." Duo sighed and threw his bag over his shoulder.

"Well the show isn't for another four weeks, so get used to it."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Duo slowly knocked on a large oak door. They heard a soft reply from the opposite side of the door, beckoning them in.

"Ah my favorite boys, how have you been?"

"I have seen better days, so what is it you wanted to see us about?" Duo asked drumming his fingers on the large polished desk.

"Oh yes, I have a favor to ask you two." They looked at him expectantly. "Two of our models have suddenly up and left. Not even a two weeks notice. So I was wondering if you two would go out and recruit me two new boys for the upcoming show. It is very important that you do this with haste. The show is in four weeks and we need to start training them as soon as possible. Will you two do this for me?" Trowa looked to Duo for answer.

"I don't see why not. There definitely isn't a shortage of beautiful people in this world. Yeah we'll do it. I'll have them for you by Friday." This caused the manager to smile.

"Thank you so much boys. I'm counting on you. See you tomorrow." Waving the boys left the room.

"Duo you only gave us two days to recruit boys. Do you think its enough time?"

"Of course who would give up the chance to be a model. You get good money for wearing clothes and walking back and fourth. It'll be a snap.'

"I'll remember you said that," Trowa laughed.

They quickly climbed into Duo's black mustang and sped down the road towards their apartment.

"So where should we start looking?" Trowa asked unlocking the door.

"Hmm, I'd say the local high school, they've got young athletic men who are looking for a career. I think it's our best shot. We'll go in early to get permission to scout, then just sit back and wait for them. We'll have the perfect boys by lunch." Duo smiled and plopped down on the sofa. Picking up the remote he surfed through the channels, searching for a suitable show.

"What do you want for dinner?" Quatre asked, his head buried in the ice box.

"Do we have any pizza? I could go for a supreme right about now." It took him a moment to answer as he dug through the items.

"Uhhh…….yes, it'll be done in about 20 minutes. Pop in a movie. There's nothing on. It's a Wednesday night, nothings on." Grunting Duo pulled himself off the couch and flipped through their DVD rack.

"Wanna watch Zoolander?" He smiled as Trowa accepted from the kitchen. Zoolander was their favorite movie.

(I love the part were the gay assistant tries to give Mugatu his latte and he pours it all over him and screams, "you know I get farty and bloated with a foamy latte." That part always makes me laugh, sorry.) Slipping into the DVD player he threw himself on the couch and waited for it to load.

20 minutes later had them laughing, and shoving half burnt pizza into their mouths. (Trowa is a good cook, but he got distracted by the movie)

"God I love this movie. Will Farell is hilarious!" Duo struggled to swallow his pizza as he continued laughing.

"Duo didn't your mother teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" Shrugging Duo shoved another piece into his mouth.

All attention was turned back to the TV as Zoolander tried to accept Hansel's award. Filling the apartment with laughs and gasping.

The next morning both men were up at 7:00, preparing for their day of recruiting.

"Trowa what should I wear. I don't want to attract to much attention, I kind of wanna blend."

"Duo you are a high school student too. Just wear normal teenager clothes. Jeans and a t-shirt. We aren't trying to impress anyone." Sighing Duo walked back into his closet.

Trowa pulled two Diet Pepsi's from the fridge, and tossed one to Duo, who had finally decided on what to wear. Faded blue jeans and a 'Lost Inc.' shirt. Trowa was adorned in dark blue jeans and a green camouflage t-shirt.

"Are you ready."

"Hell yes. It feels great to be going back to high school." Trowa nodded and the pair left the apartment to begin their long hard day. Unbeknownst to them of course.

Author;s note: Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2 Approval

Author's Note: Sorry everybody, it was supposed to be Trowa in the kitchen instead of Quatre, must have been a typo. Anywho thanks for all the reviews, keep reading. Oh and by the way Happy Birthday to Me!!

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

Chapter 2: Approval

Duo and Trowa arrived 15 minutes before the school day actually begun. Hoping to get permission to scout. Duo led them into the front office were the asked the secretary to meet with the principal. She looked up at them and blinked a few times. As if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Duo Maxwell and this is-" "I know who you are, you're Duo and Trowa from Ferris Fashion Industries," she sputtered cutting Duo off. "Wow its really nice to meet you, I'm Cheryl." She pointed to the I.D. tag on the front of her jacket.

"Well it's wonderful to meet you Cheryl. I was wandering if we could speak to the principal of this fine establishment?" He winked flirtatiously at her. She giggled and nodded.

"Right this way, just follow me." Standing from her chair she lead the boys down a long a narrow hallway, making sure to add a sensual sway to her hips.

"Hold on while I get her." She slipped behind a door, closing it gently behind her.

She's a piece of work," Duo snickered. Trowa raised his eyebrows and smirked. A soft click was heard as she opened the door and let them in. Grabbing the seats in front of the desk, they waited.

"Ah Mr.'s Barton and Maxwell, how may I help you?" Duo leaned forward in his seat.

"Our agency has a very important show coming up, and we recently lost two of our models. We were sent by Mr. Ferris to ask you if we could scout two new recruits. I thought the high school would be the best place to look. So I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if we wandered the school for today and tomorrow. Just to see of we can find anyone." He smiled at her.

"I do not see a problem with this. As long as you do not disrupt the classes, it should be fine. Romafellar High is the top school in the district. I do not want anything to ruin that reputation." It was Trowa's turn to speak.

"We would never do anything to jeopardize your title. And we will make sure only to talk to the students between periods so as not to disturb anyone. You have our word." She nodded and smiled.

"Well if that is all. Class starts promptly at 8:15, and there is a 10 minute break between each period. Lunch is served at 11:00, 11:30, 12:00, and 12:30. We have many extra curricular activities after school of you are interested in staying later." She pulled something out of her desk. "Her is a map of the school. I hope you find what you are looking for. I will inform all of the teachers of your arrival. So feel free to make your self comfortable. They will not hassle you." Smiling she nodded them out. Cheryl was waiting.

"So are you guys looking for girls or boys?"

"Well, we are looking for boys. Got any recommendations?" Duo asked.

"Not me, but you might want to find a girl named Hilde. Purple hair, pale, about 5'6. She knows everything about everyone. She can give you pictures and all their stats from preschool to their current grade. Don't know how she does it."

"Why thank you. We'll look for her then. See you later." waving the boys entered the Junior Wing off to the side of the main office. Duo immediately spotted a girl with short purple hair. He slowly walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, would your name happen to be Hilde?" She smiled at them.

"It sure is, what can I do for you fine gentlemen?"

"Well, we are scouting the school for two male models and we heard that you knew everything about everyone. So we thought that maybe you could help us in our search." she nodded vigorously.

"I'd love to help you. How should we do this?" Trowa answered.

"We will be your shadow throughout the day. If we see someone we like, you give us all the information them you can. Then at the end of the day we pick the top two and ask them. Will that work for you?"

"Sounds good to me. I have Calculus II first." Duo smiled.

"Lead the way." Closing her locker she lead the boys to a classroom. Most of the students were already there, so they started to scope.

"You can sit next to me." She plopped herself down in the back row.

"Okay Hilde what do you have on the brunette in the front row. Third seat on the left. And the red head in the third row, fourth seat on the right."

"Oh, the brunette is Jitsuko Hiem. He's seventeen, his parents recently divorced, three brothers, one sister, his favorite color is red, and he plays on the football, basketball, and lacrosse team." Trowa wrote every word.

"The red head is Darren Hues. He's an American, seventeen, no siblings, is on the swim team, and drama club. He's a wiz in biology, and he has a 4.0gpa. If you see anyone else just write down were they sit and give it to me I'll write you back all their info," she whispered as the Professor walked in.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Professor."

Author's Note: Sorry short chappie, but I'll type more later.


	3. Chapter 3 Baby Blues

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I was having a hard time at school. Oh yeah. Superbowl weekend. GO PATS!

P.S.- No matter how this story looks in this chapter, it is still a yaoi fic. I just like Hilde. Don't worry, she doesn't date any of the G-Boys.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

Chapter 2: Baby Blues

"So have you two rounded up any winners yet?" Hilde asked as they left the classroom. Duo sighed.

"No, we have found some possible candidates that we may ask, but nothing has really blown me away yet. I'm looking for two really really good guys. Perfect in all aspects. Well physically at least." He smiled.

"I have a suggestion."

"Are they hot?"

"Yup."

"Not in to many after school activities?"

"Yup."

"In need of work?"

"Yup."

"Great who are they?"

"Heero Yuy and Quatre Winner. Relena, the 'Queen Bee', has been after Heero for years. And I'll admit he is quite the looker. Quatre is his best friend. He is adorable. Like a little angel. Platinum blonde hair, pale complexion, and pretty blue eyes. Heero is exactly opposite. Dark brown hair that always looks disheveled, beautiful tan skin, and the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen. Both of them have a figure to die for. A little feminine, but well built." Duo and Trowa smirked.

"I feel like we just read those descriptions from a book. Scary, but good. And what do you mean by feminine?" Duo asked.

"Oh, well they have small waists and girly hips. Plus both of them have long necks. Like swans almost. God are they hot." She touched her finger to her hip and made a sizzling sound. Trowa and Duo laughed.

"Well they sound good to me. Can you show them to us when its lunch time. By the way, when is lunch I'm starving?" Hilde giggled.

"12:30, but I thought models were supposed to starve themselves. Or something like that." Duo shook his head. But Trowa answered.

"Duo can eat whatever he wants because he burns it off. He is extremely hyper. It gets rather annoying. He could eat 10 whole pizzas and not gain a pound." Hilde gawked.

"God I wish I could do that. Oh crap I gotta go to History, do you guys need my services or are you gonna abandon me." She faked tears causing them to smile.

"Of course we aren't gonna abandon you."

"Good, 'cuz no offense, but you two are really boosting my social rating. Hilde the geek, hanging with two of the most popular models in Japan."

"Why aren't you popular?" Duo asked.

"Seriously look at me." They eyed her. Her hair was done in two short braids, a large uniform top covered her skinny frame, and her skirt was much longer than those of the other girls.

"Well we can help you out. In return for your help today. Just come back to the studio with us and we'll make you every guys dream." She smiled.

"Oh god, that would be wonderful." The three headed to the classroom and sat down once again in the back.

As the day went on the two added more names to their lists just in case. Finally it was lunch time.

"YES! Finally, time to eat. I'm starved." Laughing she lead the two over to the lunch line.

"Okay lets see. The food at our school isn't the best in the world, but it won't kill you."

"Hey food is food." Looking around he began loading various items on to his tray. When they reached the end of the line Duo pulled out his wallet and paid for his and Trowa's meals.

"Thanks."

"No problem, now Hilde were do we sit?" She shrugged.

Wherever you want. You wont get rejected from a table. And as you can see they all want you to sit with them." Duo looked around and spotted all the girls staring at him.

"Where do you wanna sit?" She smiled.

"I usually sit with Heero and Quatre. They may be popular, but they were always nice to me. You can meet Dorothy. She's my best friend." They nodded.

"Those are the two you were talking about earlier, right?" She nodded.

"But Heero won't be easy to convince. He doesn't acknowledge the fact that he's gorgeous. He's very practical. And Quatre pretty much follows him. But if you get on his good side, Qautre might be able to talk him into it." They nodded and followed her.

"Hey guys, this is Duo and Trowa they are going to be joining us today." The group looked up at them as they sat down.

"It's nice to meet you Duo, Trowa. Are you enjoying the school so far?" Quatre asked, smiling at them.

"Yes very much. I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your names." Duo said, looking at the boys.

"Oh, I'm Qautre and this is Heero. Heero say 'hello'." The boy looked up. Duo smiled.

"Hello." He waved.

Duo and Trowa understood what Hilde said when she told them they were gorgeous. And they couldn't agree more.

"Hi, I'm Dorothy nice to meet you two. So what is your business at Romafellar High?" she asked.

"We are here to recruit two models for our company. And we thought this would be the best place to look." She nodded.

"So that's why you are with Hilde. I was wondering. So who have you found?"

"Well actually Hilde suggested two people to us."

"Oh, who?"

"A Heero Yuy and Qautre Winner." They heard coughing from across the table. Quatre was choking in his sandwich.

"Us, why us?" he asked, taking a huge breath.

"Honestly have you looked in the mirror lately. You are far from ugly." Hilde quipped.

"But, but……," Quatre stared at his food flabbergasted.

"No." The table looked over at Heero.

"What?"

"I said, no. What is the point of modeling." Saying nothing more, he got up and walked to the trashcans. Sighing Quatre got up as well.

"Sorry, he's always like this. Don't worry I'll talk to him. I know how to get him to say yes." Waving he left. Running after his comrade.

"So how does he do it?" Duo asked Hilde.

"Do what?"

"Get him to say yes."

"Oh, Quatre is a very smooth talker, and besides that, he has the most irresistible puppy dog eyes. I could never say no. And no matter haw strong Heero is, he always gives in, in the end." Duo smirked.

"Excellent. Well I guess we should get back to class." Throwing their trays away, the trio left the cafeteria and headed to Hilde's next class.

Change POV

"Heero wait up!" Quatre yelled.

"Why don't you want to do it?" He asked as they got books out of their lockers.

"What is the point of showing off your body to total strangers?"

"I don't know, but you need the money, they need the models. It could be fun." Heero sighed.

"I don't have time for it.:

"Oh baloney. You do to. You just don't want to do it."

"Ya think."

"Please Heero."

"No." Quatre followed him to their next class.

"Please."

"No." Before Quatre could speak the teacher walked in and class started.

An hour later class was over and Quatre once again followed Heero.

"Please."

"No."

"Well, I was hoping I wouldn't have to, but…." Heero looked at him warily.

"Don't you dare." Rubbing his eyes, Quatre opened them real wide and put on his best pout.

"Oh, why did you………………"

"Please." He quivered his lip slightly.

'……………………………FINE. But I swear as soon as they make me do something stupid, I'm out. Got it." Quatre nodded.

"I knew you'd give in."

"Why god blessed you with those powers is beyond me."

"Yes, I am blessed." He smiled.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Shut up."

Change POV

"Wow. Today was so much fun. God I haven't been to High school in like a year. I miss it." Hilde smiled.

"Well you could always quit."

"God would I love to, but I've got a contract."

"Sorry."

"Its o….."

"Hey you guys." They looked back and saw Quatre running after them.

"Hi, what's up?"

"I got him to day yes."

"You're kidding."

"Nope, Heero come out from behind those lockers." Cuatiously Heero stepped out and walked up to them.

"So what do we do now?" Trowa smiled.

"Tonight ask your parents if it's okay and then tomorrow after school we'll take you down to the studio."

"Ummmm…. Heero and I don't have parents. We were both emancipated. We live in an apartment down the street."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well then you can come with us tonight if you want. Were taking Hilde and Dorothy down there so you can come. We'll get you signed up, and you'll start work this Friday. Sound good?"

"Great, how do we get there after school?"

"Oh, we'll come pick you up. You'll work every night for the first month. We got a big show coming up. Then after that it's only three times a week. And all day on Sundays." Heero and Duo nodded.

"Oh yeah, and the pay is 800.00 a week. (Made that up. I don't know how much they really get paid.) Is that okay?"

"Doesn't matter. We have enough money to last us for a million years. My father owned an extremely productive business." Duo nodded.

"Okay then, let's go."

Author's Note: There you go. Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4 Sign Up

Author's Note: Here ya go. My next chapter, hope you like it. Oh and by the way, the hottest man on earth, I mean hotter than Johnny Depp is Dermot Mulroney. HOT! Okay, sorry on to the story. HOT!

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

Pairings-

Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy

Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner

Frieze K., Zechs Marquise, and Wufei Chang.

Chapter 4: Sign Up

When the group arrived Hilde hopped anxiously out of the car and ran to the door.

"Oh my god this is so exiting!" Duo laughed as opened his door.

"Calm down we still have to get Heero and Quatre signed up. Ya think you can wait?" She smiled and nodded.

"Good, if you'll follow me." Duo lead the group through the entrance doors and down the large marbleized lobby.

"Each model shares a room with a partner. By room I mean dressing room. Its also a lounge. You will share yours with Quatre." Heero nodded.

"As soon as you get here, you will go straight to the exercise room. We are required to do at least an hour of cardio every day. After that, you go to the practice room. You learn how to walk," he made quotes in the air, "as well as how to make the right facial expressions and movements. Certain looks for certain types of clothing. You will also get a diet plan that you have to follow strictly, as well as a schedule, and well I don't know what else." he smiled and lead them to a large door.

"This is were our manager works. He'll get you signed up." Trowa knocked on the door and slowly ushered them inside.

"Hey, I told you I'd find you some, and a bit sooner than expected." Mr. Ferris looked them over and smiled.

"Wonderful, great job. How are you? I'm William Ferris, but you can call me Will, Duo always does." Heero and Quatre shook his hand.

"Let me get you your contracts. Duo, Trowa, why don't you leave them with me and I'll send them down when we're finished." Nodding they left, pulling Hilde with them.

"Are you ready to be beautified?" She nodded eagerly.

"We have some of the best makeup artists and designers at our disposal. They will do hair, makeup, and we'll have them fix up your uniform.: Duo smiled and lead her into a room crowded with people.

"Hey guys, I gotta project for ya!" Duo yelled to the crowd. Everyone looked at him.

"This is Hilde, she doesn't think she's pretty so were gonna fix her up. Chop-Chop, make her gorgeous." Hilde was immediately pulled into the mob of artists, not to be seen for another few hours.

"We'll be back for you in a while, okay?" Duo yelled. From somewhere in the mass he heard his affirmation.

"What a day. I can't wait to get home and go to bed," Duo moaned stretching.

"Well unfortunately after we drop the guys off we have to come back for another three hours."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Pulling off his shirt Duo flopped down on their leather couch.

"God it is so hot in here, I feel like I'm in a sauna."

"That's because you forgot to turn the thermostat down before you left last night," Trowa quipped, flicking the little switch to auto. (that's a setting on the thermostat)

"Sorry," Duo slowly rolled onto the floor.

"I'm bored, and we cant really do anything until Quatre and Trowa get here."

"We could call Zechs, Wufei, and Treize down," Trowa suggested.

"I'm not in the mood to watch the threesome in a passionate make out session. It's so depressing. I am one of the most famous models in Japan and I can't even get a man. Trowa, answer me truthfully, am I ugly?"

"No, Duo you are not ugly, you just haven't found the right guy yet. By the way what do you think about Heero?" Duo sat up.

"God, he's gorgeous, Wow, love his hair, his eyes, his everything. He's a little uptight, and moody, but what the hell. I could picture dating him. Most definitely. And you, what do you think about Quatre. I saw him checking you out." Duo smirked as Trowa's face grew red.

"Yes, he is very attractive. And I like him a lot. I know we only just met, but there's something about him that draws me. I can't put my finger on it. I can't help , but like him." Duo grabbed Trowa in a tight embrace and fake sobbed.

"Oh my god, my babies all grown up. He's got his first crush. Oh, hallelujah." Trowa pushed Duo off him and tackled him to the floor. Smiling the two rolled around punching and kicking playfully. Trowa eased him into a headlock just as the door to their dressing room opened. Duo cried out, hands in the air.

"I surrender, I surrender." Laughing the two stood up to greet the shocked intruders.

"No matter how hard I try, he always beats me in a grapple." Duo patted Heero on the shoulder.

:So you guys wanna tour?" Quatre nodded and Heero complied with a firm headshake. Duo pushed the two out the door.

"Okay then, your room is right across the hall from ours if you ever need anything, just ask. At the end of the hall is the gym, and across from that is the practice runway. You can get used to walking on it. We'll teach you how to do it properly. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Let's get some food." Shrugging the group followed the hungry Duo. When they reached the cafeteria Duo ran up to the counter and ordered himself a large pizza.

"You aren't gonna eat that all by yourself are you?" What about your diet?" Quatre asked bewildered.

"Duo and I never follow the diet because we exercise at least three hours a day. And technically you don't start work 'till tomorrow so you can eat whatever you want tonight." Trowa nodded towards the counter.

"Get whatever you want, its free." Quatre and Heero walked up.

"I'll have a bagel and peanut butter and Heero, you'll have the usual right?" Heero nodded. "Heero will have sushi, and do you have chopsticks." The lady nodded.

"Your order will be ready in ten minutes."

"Thank you," Duo smiled at her.

"Embrace this moment boys, you wont be eating like this for a long time."

"Or maybe we'll just exercise three hours a day like you." Heero smirked. Duo glared then smiled.

"He speaks. And with a sharp tongue. Unfortunately mine is sharper sweetheart." Duo laughed and pushed Heero down in his seat.

"Why don't you and Quatre come play a game with Trowa and I this weekend. American football. Best game in the world. A bunch of us guys play full contact. What do you say?" Heero shrugged.

"I do not know how to play." Duo smiled.

"I'll teach you." As Duo stole Heero's attention away Quatre and Trowa started a conversation of their own.

Author's Note: Read and review. Sorry its short. But I ran out of time.


	5. Chapter 5 20 Questions

Author's Note: Sorry but this chappie wont be that long, I'll try to make the next one really long. I've been really busy.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

Chapter 5: 20 Questions

"So tell me about your friend Heero, why doesn't he talk much?"

"Heero is very practical. He finds emotions unnecessary. He was hurt and it caused him to build walls. Once bitten twice shy as they say. But once you get to know him, he opens up more. Trust me you'll know when he feels comfortable, he'll talk to you. Heero's been my friend since we were three. He was pretty normal until his sophomore year."

"What happened?" Trowa asked.

"He got mixed up with the wrong crowd. A really bad gang that hangs out in the South Alleys. They did horrible things to him when he decided to quit. They were stealing and Heero didn't like it. They really hurt him bad. He trusted them. And ever since, he hasn't been the same."

"God, that's awful." Trowa looked over at Heero, who was listening intently to the chattering Duo.

"I think Duo can help him out. He got me talking again. Give him a month. Duo will have him talking your ear off." Quatre smiled.

"I hope you're right. I really hate seeing him like this. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Could you not tell anyone about this." Trowa nodded.

"I swear."

"Oh, by the way. What time does that football game end?"

"Around five, why do you have somewhere you need to be?" Quatre nodded.

"Yeah. Hey, why don't you and Duo come with us, as a way to pay you back."

"Sure were are you going?"

"It's a surprise. You can see what Heero and I do for fun. Its his payback."

"What do you mean, payback?" Quatre smirked.

"You'll have to see." Trowa smiled at the blonde.

"Right well it looks like our food is ready." Trowa got up and grabbed the large tray of assorted dishes.

"Duo is sharing the pizza with me, Heero here is your sushi, and Quatre your bagel." He nodded at the unison of thanks.

"Aw, Tro why do I have to share?" Duo whined, hiding a smile. Trowa smacked him on the head.

"Ow, you know I was only kidding. I always share with you." Smiling he handed a piece to Trowa. Turning back Duo watched Heero eat. Very quick and deliberate. Leaving no mess. Much unlike Duo himself.

'Why am I watching him eat?' He quickly turned back to his food. Shoveling a piece effortlessly into his mouth. Heero watched disgusted.

"What are you looking at?" Duo asked between mouthfuls.

"You eat like a pig," Heero deadpanned.

"Thanks, pigs are such noble creatures. It's an honor to be compared to one. I'm flattered Heero." Heero snorted and turned back to his food. Quatre laughed openly at the smirking Duo.

"You sure put him in his place, but be careful. Heero doesn't like to be beaten. He'll show you up one way or another." Duo smiled.

"I look forward to it." This only caused Quatre to laugh more.

An hour later the boys left the cafeteria and headed towards Trowa's and Duo's dressing room. Plopping down on the couch they ushered Heero and Quatre into chairs.

"Okey, dokey," Duo began, "tell us about yourselves. Hobbies, school, girlfriends, sports, anything. Quatre you first."

"Hmm, okay my full name is Quatre Raberba Winner. I have 29 sisters," he smiled at the two's shocked expressions. "I am on the swim team, I have a 4.0 GPA, and major in chemistry, physics, and social sciences. My best friend is Heero Yuy, no parents, currently single, and I like to play the violin and piano. That's about it." Trowa nodded.

"Heero you next."

"My name is Heero Odin Yuy, only child, I play lacrosse, soccer, basketball, and I'm on the swim team. I have a 4.0 and major in theology, advanced history, international business and relations, and linguistics. As well as auto mechanics. I like to race motorcycles and fix cars. And am currently single." Duo smiled, 'my kinda man.'

"Good, Trowa your turn."

"My name is Trowa Bloom Barton. I work for Ferris Fashions and Designs. I quit public school at 15. I have a 4.0 and I major in political science and phorensics. I am a tight end in football. I play tennis and lacrosse. I also play the flute and am currently single."

"Okay, my turn. My name is Duo Maxwell. I work for Ferris Fashions and Designs. I have a 4.0 and major in biology and advanced mathematics. I am the quarterback in football and I play lacrosse and soccer. I love to sleep, eat, and fix cars. I am currently single and my best friends are Trowa, Wufei, Zechs, and Treize. Now we now everything, tomorrow we'll pick you up from.." Duo stopped when he heard a knock on the door.

"I guess they've finally finished with Hilde. Just a sec." He got up and pulled the door open. He couldn't help but smile at what he saw.

Author's Note" Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6 Raising the Stakes

Author's Note: Sorry 'bout the last two chapters. My mom kept making me get off before I could finish them properly. I hope this one is long enough. Enjoy, read and review.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

Chapter 6 Raising the Stakes

(Duo couldn't help but smile at what he saw.)

"Hey guys, how do I look?" Hilde asked turning for them.

"Beautiful," Quatre gushed. Her hair was layered and straightened, giving her a more feminine look. Her uniform was tailored to perfection, showing off her already gorgeous body. And to top it all off, she was wearing makeup, big shocker." Duo spun her around again.

"Marvelous, simply marvelous darling. You are going to have every guy at school drooling over you." Duo winked, causing her to blush.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Now come eat with us. We've got pizza." Hilde's eyes turned as big as saucers. Licking her lips she dashed to the table.

"Real food!" she cheered. Quatre snorted.

An hour later found Duo and Trowa dropping the boys off at their respective apartment.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow after school." Waving they drove off. Leaving the two humming with intrigue.

"Aren't you excited?" Quatre asked, unlocking the door the their enormous apartment.

"I guess. It sounds like a lot of hard work. And now Relena is gonna be twice as persistent." Quatre nodded, understanding.

"I'm sorry. Maybe we can get a restraining order or a bodyguard." Heero couldn't help but smile at his friends antics.

"I'm to full to eat anything. You wanna go-" Quatre was cut off by the sound of his cell phone ringing. Pulling it out of his pocket, he pressed 'talk.'

"Hello."

"Hey there Wing," came the feral drawl. Heero frowned.

"What the hell do you want Solo?" Quatre gasped angrily.

"Just wanted to see if you would consider upping-the-anty on the race?"

"What do you mean?" The latter laughed.

"Instead of bucks, lets play for ass." Heero growled.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"If I win, I get you for the night. And if you win. Your debt will be terminated. You can start clean." Heero's face continued to grow darker. He knew he owed Solo a lot of money, but he didn't know if he wanted to risk it. Shaking his head, he decided.

"Alright, you've got yourself a deal." he could almost hear the other man's smile.

"See you on the street Wing." Heero quickly hung up the phone.

"What did he want?" Quatre asked.

"He wanted to up the stakes on the race."

"To what?" Heero stared at him.

"He'll erase my debt if I win." Quatre blew out a breath. Resigning. He knew he wasn't getting any more out of him.

"We'll be ready for them. They wont beat us this time." Heero nodded.

'I hope to god you're right,' he thought to himself.

Change POV

"What a day," Duo sighed, throwing himself on the couch. Leaning over he pulled a candy out of the dish and plopped it in his mouth.

"I don't think we could have found better guys," Trowa said from the bedroom. A minute later he walked out, dressed in flannel pants and a white shirt.

"Good idea Tro. A pajama party." Smiling Duo hopped off the couch and ran into his room. Throwing on his p.j.s. he ran into the kitchen.

"Let's make pop corn and watch a movie to celebrate!" Trowa nodded and rose to pick a movie.

"Watcha wanna watch?"

"Surprise me." Bending over he looked at their selection. Most of them comedies, chosen of course by Duo himself. Searching he pulled out on unfamiliar tape.

'The Ring? I don't remember getting this. Must be one of Duo's.' Shrugging he pushed it into the VCR. Returning with popcorn and two Pepsi bottles, Duo sat down. Tossing a bottle at Trowa.

"So what did you decide?"

"The Ring." Duo smiled.

"I got this last week, but I hadn't had a chance to watch it. Good choice." Turning off the lights Trowa settled into the couch.

An hour later Duo was using his pillow as a shield.

"Trowa we saw the tape, we're gonna die. I'm to young and famous to die now. WAAAAAAA!" Shaking his head Trowa stopped the movie.

"Duo you're not gonna die. It's just a movie. And we haven't gotten a phone call so-." Trowa was cut off by the phone ringing. Screaming Duo fell off the couch, rocking rapidly back and forth. Snorting Trowa picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Seven days," said a strained voice.

"What the hell." He heard coughing in the background.

"Its, me Wufei. Sorry I had to cough. I was just telling you that the Spring Line will be done in seven days. You told me you wanted me to call." Trowa sighed.

"Yeah, sorry. Thanks a lot man."

"So I heard you two got some kids to baby sit," Wufei gossiped. Trowa laughed.

"They're promising."

"Oh, Zechs is here, I gotta go. See ya at the game."

"Bye." Hanging up the phone, Trowa walked over to Duo.

"That was Wufei. He was calling to let us know that the Spring Line was due next week." Duo smiled.

"You know I was kidding about that dieing thing right?" Trowa smirked.

"Sure you were."

"Ass."

Change POVagainandnowwaitnow.

"Heero wake up we gotta get to school," Quatre shouted from outside the door. Moaning Heero pulled himself out of bed and into his clothes. He opened the door only to be greeted by Quatre's eager face.

"Hurry I wanna get some coffee before school." Grunting he grabbed his bag and left the apartment. Locking the door behind them. He watched as Quatre bolted down the stairs and across the street to the little corner shop. Pulling open the door he smiled at the familiar scent. He purposefully walked up to the counter.

:Hey Quat, what can I get you two today?" the cashier said smiling at them.

"I would like a medium soy latte with two sugar packets and Heero will have the usual." The cashier smiled.

"Quat and Hero are here you guys know what to get," he yelled to the other employees. He heard the unison of 'yeas.'

"Medium Soy latte, and black Espresso, that'll be 4.39." Taking Quatre's money he handed them their order.

"See ya tomorrow guys." Heero and Quatre waved.

"Gawd, Heero how can you drink that with nothing in it?" He looked disgustedly at Heero as he sipped his drink.

"I like it," he shrugged as he held the door open for his friend.

"But its so….eeeuuugh, nasty." Heero smirked.

"I guess I'm just a little more hardened than you are."

"You are not." Quatre smiled. Unable to keep it in.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7 Preparation

Author's Note: Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy with school and stuff. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, As well as this one, By the way, I don't know anything about models or how they work so none of this is true unless I managed to guess right. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. But a girl can dream, eh?

Chapter 7: Preparation

Heero and Quatre ended up arriving late due to their stop, and had to rush quickly to their next class. Grabbing their books from their lockers they speed through the door.

"Well good morning Quatre and Heero, so good of you to join us. Would you please take a seat so I can continue class." M. Bloede smiled, turning back to the board. Blushing slightly, Quatre followed Heero to their seats. Plopping down in his chair he sighed.

"I can't for the race tomorrow night. You are gonna beat them this time. And I hope you don't mind, but I invited Dup and Trowa." Heero glared at Quatre.

"Why did you go and do a thing like that. What if I lose." Quatre sighed.

"So what, we can pay him off." Heero snorted, he never took money from Quatre. Suddenly Quatre perked up. He felt waves of doubt and fear emanating from Heero.

"Heero what's wrong?" Quatre asked. Heero shook his head,

"Nothing, I'm just nervous. I really wanna win this time." Quatre knew Heero still wasn't telling him something. But he decided to drop it. He'd find out tomorrow night.

"Fine, anyway tomorrow we'll play …….. Football with Duo and Trowa, then we'll come back here and change. After that we'll lead them to the spot, okay?" Heero grunted.

"Who-." "Mr. Yuy, Mr. Winner, could you please refrain from interrupting my class." Blushing furiously, Quatre nodded. Heero seemed as though he wasn't listening. That always irked him. Heero never paid attention or studied for class and yet he got perfect scores on everything. Furrowing his brow Quatre pulled out his note book and began taking notes.

When class was over Heero and Quatre met up with Hilde. Whom, they noticed was getting some very appreciative stares form the male population. Quatre snickered as a particularly attractive young man attempted to flirt with her.

"So Hilde, how's your new life?" Quatre asked the beaming girl.

"Oh my gawd, I love it. I have been asked out on 37 dates today. Who would have thought." Smiling she laced her arm with Quatre's.

"Time for math. Are you guys excited about tonight?" Quatre nodded and Heero shrugged.

"I am so happy for you guys. You better invite all us plebeians to your show, ya here." Quatre laughed.

"Of course. It wouldn't be the same without you. Oh by the way are you comin to the race tomorrow night?" Quatre heard Heero's groan.

"I wish I could, but I have to go to my mom's house this weekend." She looked at Heero. "Good luck, you'll win for sure. I think Dorothy may be there. You know how she loves to watch you race, and you know taunt those dicks." Heero smirked slightly. Suddenly his ears perked up at the sound of clicking heels and a shrill voice.

"Heero…..Heero, wait up!" Heero growled and turned around. Relena quickly rushed up to him, pressing her pink clad chest into his.

"Hey there, did ya miss me?" She smiled and ran her long fingernails through his hair. Heero sighed.

"Of course Relena, how have you been?"

"Oh, simply wonderful. Actually I was wondering, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night? Chelsea is having a party and its supposed to be great. So whadaya say?"

"I'm sorry Relena, but I have somewhere to be tomorrow. Maybe another time." She frowned, but quickly smiled again.

"Well that's okay. I know you have a very hectic schedule and all. Okay then, I guess I'll see you later." She waved to him and walked off, her posse not far behind.

"Wow. That was weird. You usually brush her off without a word. Are you feeling okay?" Hilde put her hand on his forehead.

"No. I just don't feel like getting into a confrontation at the moment." Brushing her hand away he walked into the class room.

"What's that all about?" Quatre smiled at her and shook his head.

"It's nothing, now come on we don't wanna be late." Hilde laughed.

6 hrs later

"Heero, hurry up. Trowa and Duo are waiting for us." Sighing Heero closed his locker and followed Quatre out to the parking lot.

"See there they are."

"Hey you two, how was school?" Duo smiled at them and opened their door.

"It was okay. How was your day?" Quatre asked closing the door and buckled up.

"Stressful, but isn't work supposed to be." Duo laughed and flipped up his shades.

"You guys are in for a rough night. You have to run for two hours, etc. Then me and Tro here are gonna show you the ropes. Jack will be there. He's like our physical trainer and stuff. He'll show you the poses for the different types of outfits, facial expressions, the works. You think you're ready?" Quatre and Heero nodded.

"Did you guys bring a change of clothes?"

"Were we supposed to?" Quatre asked, panicking.

"It's okay, you can borrow some of our stuff. You guys are so tiny…..hmmmm. I guess you might fit into our stuff. What size are you?"

"I'm a 29 waist, 33 hip. Quatre is a 30 waist, 34 hip." Heero answered blushing slightly. Duo whistled.

"Okay, Tro and I are about a 35 waist 39 hip. Jeez…..ummm. Wait I know. You can borrow some of Wu's stuff. He's about your size." Duo clapped his hands together in success.

"We're here," Trowa announced. They pulled slowly into a spot and climbed out.

"Alright, Wu-man's room is right next to ours. Just follow me. Trowa and I will be in our dressing room while you guys

are working out. When you finish Jack will show you were to go and we'll meet you there." Walking down the hallway,

Dup opened the door next to his.

"Hey Wu-man, Zechs, Treize. This is Heero and Quatre." The three stood up.

"Hey there, nice to meet you," Zechs offered his hand, Treize and Wufei smiled at them.

"Hey Wu, can they borrow some clothes. I forgot to tell them to bring a change of clothes," Duo chirped. Wufei nodded.

"Sure, let me get them for you. And Duo."

"Hmm."

"Don't call me that. My name is Wufei." Walking away, Wufei pulled out some clothes and tossed them at Duo.

"Those should work. Anything else I can help you with?" They shook there heads.

"Thanks, you're a life saver. See ya tomorrow Wuffers."

"MAXWELL-" Duo winked and pushed Heero and Quatre out the door. Closing it quickly behind him.

"Okay first lesson you guys. Wufei is really uptight about his name, as you have witnessed. Second if you ever catch them doing "things" that don't seem normal for two men to be doing, just ignore it." Quatre blushed and nodded.

"Good, here. You two change real quick." Dup gave Heero the bundle of clothing and pushed them into there room.

"That was odd," Heero muttered, giving Quatre a shirt and pants.

"Well I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of other weird things while we're her." Quatre laughed and pulled off his clothes.

Nodding Heero threw his shirt onto the couch. Quatre glanced at his back. Noticing the familiar tattoo between his shoulder blades.

"Gawd Heero, you should really think about getting that removed." Heero sighed.

"I know. But I just can't do it. It's not so easy to erase my past." Quatre nodded, understanding. Pulling on the borrowed clothes, they quickly exited and followed Duo and Trowa to the gym.

"Hey, Jack will be here soon, so just hop on the treads, and have fun. We'll see you in two hours." Duo closed the door and accompanied Trowa back to their room.

Heero's and Quatre's POV

The boys quickly adjusted their settings and began running at a steady pace. Their heart monitors adjusted. (tells you your heart rate and all that jazz while you're exercising.)

"I wonder what this football thing is gonna be like tomorrow," Quatre breathed.

"I suppose it should be quite enjoyable. We should be able to catch on pretty quick." Quatre nodded.

"I hope your right, that would be so embarrassing if we were to mess up." Heero smirked at the blonde.

"Scared?"

"In your dreams."

2 hours and many subtracted calories later…..

"Did you guys have fun?" Duo asked supporting the unstable blonde. ( you know that feeling you get when you step off the treadmill, like the world is still moving and your not) Quatre laughed and nodded.

"Good, now lets get you guys to the runway." Trowa lead the group through the building and into a brightly lit room. A long elevated strip sat in the middle.

"That my wards is gonna be your life for the next couple of weeks."

"So shall we get started. Jack, get out here." A tall blonde man, dressed completely in white stepped out from behind a back drop.

"Hello gentleman," he said smiling, "are you ready to see how the world of modeling works?" Both nodded.

"Great, step up on the runway." Heero and Quatre hoisted themselves up onto the large strip.

"Okay lets start with you,…..Mr. Yuy is it?" Heero nodded.

"Go to the end of the runway and walk to the other side for me. Just your normal walk." Shrugging he complied.

"Now, that's pretty much all you have to do, but you are gonna need to shift your weight more, put more emotion and fluidity into your movements. Like this." Jack strode forward, his hips swaying slightly.

"Try that." Walking back Heero copied the other mans movement.

"Fantastic, you are a quick learner. Now with every different article of clothing and ever different lighting you will have to adjust your style or carriage. That we will learn later on. You will also have to learn the proper facial expressions to match the mood. Does this make any sense?" He nodded.

"Good. Now do it all again." Four hours later, Quatre and Heero trudged tiredly to Duo's car. As soon as they got to their apartment they speed up the stairs, yelling quick goodbyes, and flung themselves on to their beds. Well, Heero with a bit more discipline. More he walked quickly and gently laid down. Much unlike Quatre. But we conclude that both got a very good nights rest.

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long, I've been really busy with school and I had the flu for a week. Yeah, I know it sucks. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner.


	8. Chapter 8 Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey I would really love it if someone would be willing to translate one of my stories. It doesn't matter which language it is. PLEASE! Any volunteers would be great. Thanks a lot.


	9. Chapter 9 The Alarm Clock and The Shoe

Author's Note: Hey all sorry for not updating sooner. You guys must hate me. Any way, I'm still looking for people who are willing to translate my story. I've already gotten offers for Spanish, Japanese, and French. But the only person I have managed to receive confirmation from is the Spanish translator. So I guess French and Japanese is still open. I would really love it in Russian. Wishful thinking. Just email me!

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

Chapter 9: The Alarm Clock and The Shoe

The next morning found Heero and Quatre snoring soundly in there beds, their alarm clocks blaring unnoticed next to them. I guess they must have had a hard day. Any who, Quatre finally decided to grace the world with his presence. He opened a sleep filled eye and rubbed it, clearing his previously blurred vision.

"Woops," he murmured, gently turning of his alarm clock. Unfortunately as much couldn't have been said for Heero, who had also decided to greet the day. He was currently beating his alarm clock into submission with a shoe, whilst inventing rather colorfully spoken torture methods for the poor peace of machinery. (He's not a morning person)

"Good morning Heero," Quatre sang cheerfully. He on the other hand was a morning person. "I'm going to make us some tea, you might want to get showered and dressed. We have to meet my father's investor today. Something about what to do with the company." Heero nodded, reluctantly dropping the shoe.

"Who in the world invented these contraptions? It's as if they heard a small child whine 'mommy, mommy can I have a toy that wakes me up at the ass crack of dawn!' and was inspired." Quatre laughed at Heero's early morning antics. The usually calm and collected boy was always a bit loopy in the morning.

"I believe it was Seth E. Thomas, who invented the first actual noise producing alarm clock. But the idea came form the Greeks around 250 B.C," Quatre recited grinning.

"Well they should have been shot," Heero spat frowning.

"That's nice, now get showered." The blonde left the room and proceeded to place a kettle of water on the stove to boil.

Heero got up from bed and hopped in the shower. Officially waking up. God, what a bit of warm water could do for those who suffered under the evilness that is morning.

After some sufficient scrubbing, Heero turned off the water and grabbed a towel from the rack. Wrapping it around his waist he stepped into the kitchen.

"Quatre, what do you want me to wear?" The blonde turned to face Heero with a look of consideration.

"Black trousers and a white dress shirt. Simple but elegant." Heero nodded and searched for the previously mentioned attire.

5 minutes later he appeared. Properly dressed and cleaned.

"Perfect, now come have your tea while I take a shower. We have to meet him in twenty minutes. And don't forget we are meeting Duo and Trowa here after. So pull out some extra clothes before we leave." Heero nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. Blowing softly on his tea. Unlike his coffee, Heero enjoyed an abundant amount of honey in his tea. It was too bland without it. I guess he isn't so hardened.

"Hey Quatre!" he shouted.

"Yeah?" the other answered from the shower.

"Umm...do you think it would be possible if you, Trowa, and Duo, left before the winner gets rewarded?" There was a pregnant pause. (I always hate that saying, but it has its uses)

"Why?" Heero cursed under his breath. He knew that was coming. 'Just keep digging that hole, Heero.'

"I just don't want to have everyone laughing at me if I lose." 'I'm such a great liar'

"Oh, Heero, no one will care about that. Just as long as you get out safe." 'Damnation!'

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Heero frowned at his tea. His thirst sufficiently quenched. 'Shit, shit, shitty shit, shit!'

He heard the shower turn off and then some moving around in the next room. After a few 'suspenseful' minutes Quatre entered the kitchen dressed similarly to Heero.

"You ready to go?" he asked grabbing his tea.

"Yeah." The two quickly exited the apartment and flew down the stairs to await the arrival of the investor. Fortunately they didn't have to wait long. As a white Cadillac pulled up in front of them as they exited the building.

"Oh hello Quatre, wonderful to see you again," the man said as he popped his head out of the passenger window.

"It's great to see you too Fred, this is my associate Heero Yuy. He does all the talking and decision making. I never really did well in that department."

(Okay just if you haven't figured it out yet- Man in caddyFred/ Fredman in caddy.)

"Alright then, it's nice to meet you Mr. Yuy."

"Likewise"

"Well why don't you two hop in and Girard will drive us to a more private location."

"Alright," Quatre agreed sliding into the back seat along with Heero.

"Have you two eaten breakfast, because I know a really good restaurant we could have our little chat in."

Heero firmly nodded.

"Great, Girard take us to First Watch." (That's a real restaurant, and it's really good)

A few minutes later they pulled up in front of a small brick restaurant.

"This is it." The three men stepped out of the car and entered the establishment.

"Fred, welcome back!" The Seating host boomed. "Table for three I presume."

"Yes indeed. It's nice to see you again Jack."

"Ah, 'tis an honor as well." The jolly man led them to a table located towards the back, giving them a bit more privacy.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Ah, I would like a cup of coffee, and for the lads……"

"Water, will be fine," Quatre offered.

"Great, it'll be out in a moment."

"Okay boys, down to business. Now Mr. Yuy, since Mr. Winner left the entire estate and his corporation to Quatre I need to find out what you plan on doing with them."

Heero looked over at Quatre, who nodded assuringly.

"The estate will be owned by Quatre Winner and he shall move into the residence upon his 18th birthday. Now the company will be owned by Quatre and myself. So all proceedings should be run by us before progress is sought. We will attend all staff meetings, and will visit the corporation whenever possible. Nothing should happen unless we have personally allowed it, understand?" The man nodded.

"Also no one should be hired or dismissed without consent."

"That goes with out saying."

"Then that is pretty much it." Fred nodded again.

"Great, short, sweet, and to the point. I like you Mr. Yuy. Business savvy is something you rarely come by these days." Heero nodded.

"Well then all you have to do is sign these papers. Also will you be wanting to change the name of the corporation to Winner and Yuy Corp.?"

"No, that will not be necessary."

"Alright. Sign here." Heero and Quatre quickly signed the paper.

"Fantastic. You two will need to be at Winner Corp. tomorrow at 10:30 pm for a board meeting." They nodded.

"Ah here are your drinks, are you ready to order?" Fred smiled.

The three placed their orders and sat through a delicious breakfast whilst chatting idly about the corporation.

An hour later they were dropped off in front of their apartment.

"See you two tomorrow!" Fred shouted as the car drove off.

The boys turned around to meet the grinning faces of Duo Maxwell and Trowa Barton.

"Hey you guys ready to play some ball?" Duo asked.

"Yup, we just need to go upstairs and change," Quatre informed excitedly.

"Okay, we'll wait for ya down here." Duo and Heero ran up the stairs and threw themselves into the apartment. Nearly dripping on Heero's alarm clock that had some how managed to get into the living room.

"I swear that damn thing is out to get me."

They quickly changed into athletic pants and under armor before racing down the stairs again.

"That was quick," Trowa laughed.

"Should we have taken our time then?" Heero asked.

"Nope, nope, nope." The car pulled out of the lot and sped off down the road.

"Where are we going?" Quatre asked.

"Jemmings Field," Trowa answered.

The car pulled up in front of a vast playing field. Where a group of men huddled in the center tossing an oddly shaped ball around.

"Here we are!" Duo announced sliding out the window of the car.

"You guys are gonna have so much fun," he squealed, giving Heero a noogie.

"Argh, what are you doing Maxwell?" Heero whined trying desperately to get out of the bigger mans grasp.

"Playing with your hair silly!" he cooed. Trowa and Quatre laughed.

"Well that's one way to get him to talk," Quatre whispered to Trowa.

Duo finally released Heero and the four made there out to the mass of men.

"I feel like a midget," Quatre whispered to Heero. Who nodded embarrassedly in agreement.

"Hey guys!" Duo shouted. "This is Heero and Quatre. They've never played football before so we are gonna be nice and show 'em how." The men smiled and nodded.

"Alrighty then! Let's get this show on the road!"

For the next four hours they continued to play. And to everyone's but Quatre's surprise Heero was really good at it. Go Figure!

Author's Note: Wee that was fun! Hope you enjoy! Read and Review! OMG I have to tell ya guys. I'm going to a The Bravery concert tomorrow night. YES!


	10. Chapter 10 The Race

Author's Note: Hiya! Thanks all you guys for reviewing for my story. Even though its only three people. I guess I'm going to stop writing 'cuz no one likes it. Humph…Nah, just kidding. But OMG I have to rant just because. The person who was going to take me to the concert backed out an hour ago. And the concert is tonight at eight o'clock. I gave that person a week in advance to deal with their schedule, and now they're backing out because of re occurring back pains. God I hate that bitch! I want to go to this concert really bad too. I hate my life.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. But I wish they did so they could take me to the concert. tear

Chapter 10 The Race

By the end of the day Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were officially worn out. All were covered in a thick layer of sweat as they piled into Trowa's car. (Yumm)

"I don't know how you are gonna be able to race tonight Heero," Duo gasped hanging his head out the window.

"Oh he'll do just fine," Quatre answered wiping his face on his shirt.

"Me and Duo are gonna drop you off so you can shower and change, and you can meet us at our place. You know where it is right?" Quatre nodded. Trowa had given him directions earlier that day.

"Great, well here we are. See you guys in an hour."

"Alright." Quatre and Heero hopped out of the car and trudged slowly up the stairs.

"Heero why don't you take a shower first. I'm gonna make us something to eat before we go." Heero nodded and walked into the bathroom. Discarding his wet clothes into the hamper. And unlike this morning he fell into the shower. Slowly getting up he turned on the water and washed all the ickiness from his body.

Quatre was happily preparing a sandwich for them. Adding everything he saw fit from the refrigerator.

"Heero hurry up, we have to get going!" he yelled.

"You don't have to yell I'm right here," Heero muttered, his reply muffled by the towel he was using to dry his hair.

"That was quick."

"Huh, twice in one day that's been said. De ja vu." Quatre laughed and handed Heero his sandwich.

"Eat this while I take a shower. And you might wanna get dressed. Unless you want to go in just a towel." Heero blushed and stuffed half the sandwich in his mouth. Quatre walked off with his sandwich and Heero rushed into the room to find a suitable outfit. Leather was always the best thing to wear because it was an insulator, and it helped when the air was cold.

"Digging through his wardrobe he pulled out a pair of black leather pants and a tight black shirt. If Solo were to win, he was gonna make sure the man had a hard time of getting his clothes off. After five minutes of tugging and "Sucking it in" he got the pants on. Tight around the ass and thighs, but loose around the calves. Just how he liked it. He pulled on the tight black shirt, and dove back into his clothes to look for his jacket. A red leather biker jacket that had "WING" sewn into the back. The boys had given it to him when he had run with the gang. Along with his tattoo and a rather nasty scar when he decided to leave. God, such giving people.

"He threw the jacket over his shoulders and proceeded to pull on a pair of black leather boots. Yup, he definitely looked the part. Quatre walked into the room, dressed in a pair of dark cargo's and a black shirt and jacket.

"Wow Heero. You look so much like you used to and it's kinda scary." Heero frowned.

"I'm not trying to scare anyone."

"I know. I just don't ever want to see you back with those guys. It would kill me to see you doing that again." Heero nodded.

"Let's get going." The pair grabbed their keys off the counter and left the apartment. Exiting through the back they opened the door to a private garage.

"It feels good to be back," Quatre laughed. Heero had to smile. He couldn't agree more. There was nothing like the feel of the night air on your face and the heavy purr of the engine beneath you. Heaven.

Heero pulled the blue tarp off his bike. A sleek black and red Yamaha. God he loved that bike. It was painted to look as though their were flaming angel wings on each side. And red spider webs beneath.

Quatre's was black with blue streaks and splatters. And instead of a Yamaha it was a Honda.

"You ready?" Quatre asked.

"Oh yes." Heero slid onto the black leather seat, straddling it with his thighs. Quatre copied his movements and they roared out of the garage. Speeding off down the street towards Duos' and Trowa's apartment.

"Quatre, Which way?" Heero shouted over the engines.

"Take a left up here, and then its 10 minutes down, and on the right." Heero nodded and speed up.

At the speed they were going, they soon pulled up in front of a very high class apartment building. Quatre honked twice. And a head popped out of one of the windows.

"Hey guys, were on our way down." Duo shouted. Heero and Quatre sat patiently outside their apartment until they heard the sound of a bike pulling up behind them.

"Hey guys," Dorothy greeted, pulling of her helmet.

"Oh hi, how did you find us?" Quatre asked smiling.

"I was just pulling up as you two were leaving so I followed you here." Heero waved at her.

"Hello Dy."

"Hey Babe, you're gonna do great tonight." He smiled at her.

Suddenly there was a noise at the entrance of the apartment building.

"Oh Dorothy, this is Trowa and Duo. They're gonna come with us tonight." She smiled at them.

"Hey, I'm Dorothy Catalonia. But my you can call me Dy."

"It's nice to meet you Dy," Duo said.

"Okay, you two follow us," Heero said motioning to Trowa and Duo. They nodded and hopped into their car which was conveniently parked in front of the building.

The group drove off down the road. Heero in the lead. It took them twenty five minutes to get there. They only held the races in the deepest part of the city. Heero pulled up in an empty parking lot. Causing the others to follow.

"Is this it?" Trowa asked. They nodded. A larger group of bikes entered on the other side of the lot and drove up to meet them.

"Hello Wing," Solo crooned causing Heero to sneer.

"Solo."

"Aw, Wing baby, I thought you'd be happy to see me. Are you looking forward to our little bet?" he laughed.

"Can I talk to you in private for a moment," he ground out, attempting to sound civil.

"Oh yeah. Definitely." Solo followed Heero back a ways so they could talk.

"First Solo, explain to me what I agreed to," Heero spat. Solo grinned.

"Gladly. If you lose me and my gang get to have our wicked way with you however we want all night. Until 7 am tomorrow morning. That gives us each a good time with you." Heero's stomach churned. Twelve different men. Disgusting.

"Fine. But if by chance I do lose. Don't let any of the people I'm with know about it. I don't want them interfering with this shit. You got me."

"Sure do. I don't your little friends getting in the way of my play time." Heero frowned deeper.

"And if I win, all ,y debts to you will be erased and you don't get to do anything to me, agreed?" Solo nodded.

"Let's shake on it." He enveloped Heero's smaller hand into a bone crushing shake.

"I am going to have so much fun with you tonight. I'm gonna make you scream." Heero shivered.

"Fuck you," he spat stalking off to his bike.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Who are they?" Duo asked.

"Solo and his gang. Some bad people Heero used to hang with," Quatre answered watching the two men talking.

"They look kinda dangerous. Should Heero really be racing these guys?"

"It's okay, he knows what he's doing." Duo nodded frowning at the group of men.

Heero and Solo rejoined the group. Heero frowning and Solo smirking.

"Let's race," Heero snapped. He threw his leg over his bike and revved up the engine. Solo did the same.

"The same track. Mueller will be at the end to determine the race along with Quatre. Then we'll drive back here. No short cuts. Stay on the main street. If a car gets in your way its your own fault. And if you see a cop your on your own. You know were to meet." Heero nodded and pulled his bike up to the starting line next to Solo's. Mueller stepped between the bikes, a pistol in his hand.

"You two ready?" he snapped. They nodded, sliding their helmets down over their faces.

Duo and Trowa watched excitedly from the side lines. Dorothy glared angrily at the men behind them.

"You FuckBags," she spat. "If you hurt him I'll beat the shit out of you!" They laughed at her. And Trowa put an arm on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Oh you have no idea what they used to do to him when he lost. Before Quatre got involved." Duo looked at her curiously.

"What?"

"Never mind. It's not important." Duo frowned, but didn't bother her about it.

There was a shot, and the two men shot from behind the start line.

"Wow they're fast," Duo mused.

QTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQQTQ

Heero pressed his legs against the side of the bike and leaned forward to achieve more speed. Solo was a few feet behind him, but keeping a steady pace. He couldn't lose this one. Quatre would hate him if he found out what he was putting at stake. His virginity, his safety, himself. The poor boy would have a heart attack. No one understood what these races meant to him. If he lost, he would be loosing much more than his virginity.

As they rounded a corner, Heero saw Solo lean into his bike.

They raced around a few cars and flew under a large city bridge. The real hard part was coming up. A major motor way, were cops were known to scout around these hours. Plus the traffic was usually unbearable. Gripping his handlebars tighter, he turned onto the road.

The glare from the lights would have killed his position, if it weren't for his tinted helmet. He raced around the many cars, and pulled through the intersection at a green light. Luckily there were no cops yet. As they neared the end of the street Heero knew he was in the clear. Most of the police stayed near the heavy traffic, to search for infractions upon the law.

They turned yet another corner and Heero pressed even tighter to his bike. They were getting closer to the finish line. He could see Mueller's outline under the street lights. Solo was still a couple of feet behind him. He knew he was gonna win. Mueller was so close. And there was the finish line.

Solo was right at his bars. They were racing neck to neck. And………

He Lost.

Author's Note: Read and Review! Ahh, its 8 o'clock the concert is starting right now. I hate me!


	11. Chapter 11 My Hero

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry its been a while, I know. Thanks to all my reviewers and as a special favor for one of you I am gonna make a small change in my story. Okay. Hopefully when you read this chapter you'll know who you are! Have fun reading. DON'T STOP READING! TRUST ME!

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Kiss my ass you damn lawyers!

Chapter 11 My Hero

Heero slammed down heavily on his breaks. Causing his bike to spin in a full circle, before finally stopping. Planting his feet firmly on the ground for balance he threw his helmet off.

"It's okay Wing, I'll make you feel better tonight," Solo purred, running his hand down Heero's thigh.

"Don't touch me you piece of shit," Heero spat.

"Tsk, tsk. You, my friend, are mine to do whatever I please with. So I suggest you start liking it." He tugged lightly at Heero's belt.

"Not until my friends have left. So lay off." Solo smirked, but walked back to his bike.

"Heero!" Quatre shouted running up to him. Duo, Trowa, and Dorothy at his heels.

"Sorry Quatre, he was right at my bars."

"It's alright. And now that you work at my company and with Duo and Trowa you can pay off your debt. How much do you owe him for this race?"

"More than I can willingly give." Quatre frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I have to work out the details of our transaction. You should head back with everyone. You know Flash doesn't like people on his turf." (A/N: Flash is the leader of another gang)

"Yeah I know, but what about you?"

"I'll see you at home. Don't wait up we have a lot of talking to do." Quatre nodded.

"Alright."

"It's okay Heero, we'll find a way to pay him back. You'll definitely win next time," Dorothy added, smiling.

"Thanks, I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Bye Hee-chan. You were really awesome." Heero quirked an eyebrow at Duo's choice of nickname. But couldn't help but smile a little.

"Stupid baka, go home."

"Aye sir. Don't stay up to late." Duo slapped him on the shoulder and started bouncing off towards the car. Trowa waved and followed him.

"See you at home Heero."

"Later Heero." Heero nodded to them and started walking slowly towards Solo's group.

"Ah Wing, good of you to join us. Conveniently we have found a nice place to 'settle' this right here." He motioned to a darkened alley.

"Wouldn't want you to be getting to comfortable. I don love it when you squirm." He smiled maliciously. A blonde named Jaxx held a long thick chain in his hands. Heero could only imagine what it was for.

"Shall we?" Mueller pushed him roughly towards the alley. They walked for a few seconds before he was pushed against a wall. He heard the rattling of the chain before it was wrapped around his neck and wrists. Then attached to a set of security bars. Heero growled.

"I knew you would look good in chains." Solo bent down and crushed his lips against Heero's. Forcing his tongue between his lips. Heero bit down hard, until he tasted the familiar metallic tang of blood.

"Agh, shit!" Solo spat out the blood, and punched Heero hard in the stomach, causing him to groan.

"Pull a stunt like that again and you will wish you were never born," Solo spat. Suddenly he smirked.

"Let the playtime begin." Heero felt a hand around his crotch. Fumbling with his belt, then his zipper. Unfortunately leather pants do not permit you to wear boxers, or any other form of undergarment. The hand dove into his pants. Heero turned his head quickly, willing the tears away.

"Are you enjoying this Wing?" Heero heard laughing in the background. The hand pulled back and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Ripping it in half.

"Very nice." He felt a mouth against his collar bone, then a tongue. Solo began sucking hungrily at his flesh.

"Stop," Heero growled.

"Oh no. We made a deal. And I expect you to fully keep up your end of the bargain." Heero felt a tear slide down his cheek as he the sound of a another zipper being undone rang in his ears.

"Solo don't."

"Shush now. It'll only hurt a lot." He laughed and bit down on Heero's neck, drawing blood. Heero quickly slammed his head sideways, hitting Solo square in the jaw. (That's gonna hurt in the mornin'.)

"You little bitch!" he roared backhanding Heero across the face.

"Now you've asked for it." He pounded Heero in the chest with his fists. Heero strained against the chains trying to free himself. The rusted metal cut into his flesh and fresh blood poured down his chest and hands. Solo gripped him hard around the hips. That was definitely going to bruise.

"Play time is over. I'm gonna enjoy this." His mouth once again attacked Heero's neck. Biting down hard. Meanwhile his hands pulled Heero's pants down to his knees. A rough calloused hand grabbed him roughly. He felt the other moving dangerously closer to his bottom.

"NO NO NO! STOP!" Solo kissed him roughly, silencing him.

Pulling down his own pants he positioned himself at Heero's entrance. Neglecting to prepare him. The more pain the better.

"Now this may hurt," he laughed and….

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"That was a really close race," Duo mused flipping his feet up onto the dash.

"Yeah, no kidding. Heero's really good."

"Duh…..Ah shit!"

"What?" Trowa pulled the car over.

"I left my jacket at the lot."

"The 'start' lot or the 'finish' lot?"

"The 'finish' lot. We have to get it, Wufei'll kill me if I don't have it.

"Alright, hold on I'm turning around." Duo gripped his seatbelt as the car did a full U turn. A minute later they pulled into the parking lot.

"Hurry up."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey Heero's bike is still here." He hopped out of the car and grabbed his jacket off the sidewalk. HE looked at it for a minute, shrugged and started heading towards the car.

"NO NO NO! STOP!" Duo stopped quickly and turned around. Trowa hopped out of the car and stood next to Duo.

"It sounded like it came from in there," Duo whispered pointing to a darkened alley.

"Should we check it out?"

"Yeah." The two crept silently into the alley and stopped abruptly at the sight.

Heero chained to a window with a man on top of him.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!" Duo roared throwing himself at the man. Trowa ran to Heero.

"Heero? Heero? Are you okay?"

"Get away! Stop! I don't want this! I'll pay you I swear!"

"Heero, stop. It's Trowa." Heero opened his eyes.

"What are you doing here? Get out! They'll get you. Leave!"

"Not without you." Zipping Heero up, he pulled the chains out from the bars. Heero stood up quickly pulling a pistol from his pocket and aiming it at the rest of the gang.

"Get the fuck out of here before I blow your heads off! He spat." They all obliged. Heero looked over to his left were he heard some noise. Duo was fighting with a pants less Solo and winning. (Woop! GO DUO!)

Throwing a final punch Solo staggered back and started running for the exit of the alley.

"We'll get you next time Wing. Better watch your back!" Heero stuck the pistol back in his pocket, looked at Duo, and promptly fainted. Duo quickly caught him and picked him up.

"We gotta get out of here."

"Yeah. Quatre is gonna have a cow. And Heero doesn't look to good. Shit he's bleeding . We gotta get him to the hospital." Trowa nodded and they ran out of the alley and into Trowa's car. Flooring it, they sped off towards the nearest medical facility. Heero's bike no where to be seen. (A/N: Hmmm…I wonder what kind of bike Heero is gonna get next? Could it be a Ducati? Tune into the next episode and you'll see)

Author's Note: Don't hate me! He was rescued. Super Duo! NO FLAMERS. If you do I will hunt you down and bore you with Soap Operas! Trust me we have every Guiding Light Episode known to man recorded. All thanks to my Grandma! FEAR ME! FEAR THE SOAPS! PHILIP IS DEAD! NOOOOO! PHIIIILLLLLLIIIIIIPPPPP!


	12. Chapter 12 Intensive Care

Author's Note: Wow…………..it's been a while since I last updated. I'm sorry. I've been really busy with Finals and I just started High school. So yeah. Life's a bitch, what can ya do? But like my Grand Pappy used to say…..'when life gives you apples make a Pop-tart.' Or something like that. The concept is similar…………. So I'm gonna write ya all a chapter since I have the time. Time 's apples, Chapter 's Pop tart. Get it? No…..OK………

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

Chapter 12 Intensive Care

Duo watched Quatre as he paced rapidly back and forth down the Intensive Care hallway. Fingers wringing and eyes frantically moving from the door to the Help desk.

Trowa was sitting quietly against the wall. His eyes trained on the sign above the door that read "Intensive Care Unit In Use" in bright red letters.

"Quatre could you please stop pacing, it's making me nervous." The frantic blonde stopped a moment, before plopping down next to Trowa.

"What if he doesn't make it? Wha-….what if they ………..he……….I-I should have………" Quatre sobbed lightly into his knees. Trowa wrapped a comforting arm around the blonde who was quick to accept the comfort.

"Quatre it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault, but those assholes," Duo offered. Forcing himself to believe it.

'God if only I had gotten their sooner. Heero would be okay.' Dup tugged roughly on his bangs. His hands trembling slightly from the tightness of his muscles.

It had been three hours since Heero had been pushed through those doors and the three looked no better now then they had at the beginning of the night.

"Duo you don't understand. I knew those guys. I knew what they did to Heero last time, and I did nothing to stop it this time. It's all my fault. I told him not to go back to them, but he didn't listen. N-Now….h-h-he's……" a pitiful sobbed ripped at his throat as he buried his head into Trowa's chest.

"There was nothing you could do Quatre." Dup clenched a fist and pounded it into the wall. Causing some of the supposedly soothing blue plaster to fall to the floor.

"Duo!" Trowa snapped. "Now is not the time to get angry. Heero is hurting and we need to focus our energy on him. So sit your ass down and be quiet. All we can do now is wait, so I suggest you get used to the idea. Got it!"

Duo frowned, but Trowa was right. He slid to the floor across from the doors, bending his knees in front of him to rest his elbows on.

"Please be all right Heero," he whispered to himself. Quatre looked up and gave Duo a small smile. Being all he could muster for the depressing situation. It was good to see other people caring for his best friend besides him. Heero could always use more love with the life he had.

Hours past and the boys grew even more restless. Duo and Quatre began pacing much to Trowa's chagrin. Finally at 3:00 in the morning a surgeon walked through the much hated doors. Duo and Quatre immediately froze and stared at him.

"Mr. Yuy suffered a bruised liver and three fractured ribs. Along with severe abrasions around his neck and wrists. And after a thorough exam we found that he was not raped. Though depending on your opinion he may have been. Our definition is there was no penetration." They all winced at the bluntness. "Fortunately the operation was a success and Mr. Yuy was moved into a Private room and is now resting. We will keep him here for a few days for observation, but other than that he should be able to leave before the end of the coming week. You may go down and visit him. Judging by the problem we had with getting him sedated he should be awake." Quatre cracked a small smile. Anything less than a horse tranquilizer wouldn't work on Heero.

"Thank you," Duo said motioning for his friends to follow him to the room Heero was in. The three walked quickly down the hall and stepped quietly into Heero's room. The poor boy was hooked up to so many wires, Duo was afraid to get to close for fear of tripping on one.

"Quatre?" Heero croaked. The blonde raced to his side and sat in one of the chairs gripping the boy's hand.

"Yes, Heero I'm here." Dup could tell the blonde was close to tears again.

"I'm sorry Quatre I should have told you." Heero had yet to open his eyes and his voice was rough, but quiet.

"No, no Heero. It's not your fault. You were just trying to get out of the debt. Solo is a bastard for what he did to you and I swear I will hunt him down and castrate hi for you okay?" Heero laughed softly a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Thanks Quat." Quatre smiled and squeezed Heero's hand.

"Is Duo here?" Heero asked, eyes still closed.

"Yeah," Duo answered walking up and sitting in the chair across from Quatre's. He took Heero's other hand in his larger ones.

"Th-thanks…….for…..for well……….thanks for saving me." Duo smiled brushing a strand of hair from Heero's face.

"Any time." The Japanese boy squeezed Duo's hand slightly causing Duo to smile sadly.

"I'll always be there to save ya Hee-chan."

"Don't call me that," he ordered smiling. Another tear fell down his cheek. Duo laughed softly wiping it away with his thumb.

Trowa watched the scene happily. Heero had finally found someone and it couldn't have been a better choice.

Duo stared angrily at the bandages around the boy's wrists and neck. Anger bubbling behind his flashing violet eyes. Solo and the others would pay for putting their hands on his Heero. Yeah, that's right. His Heero.

"If you keep glaring at them like that, they're likely to catch on fire," Heero whispered looking at Duo. He had finally opened his eyes. Duo smiled slightly and poked Heero's nose.

"You need to sleep Mister." Heero rolled his eyes at the braided baka.

"And what if I want to stay up all night. What're you gonna do about it?"

"I'll sit here until you fall asleep," Duo smirked and crossed his arms.

"Go home baka. I'll sleep." Duo was about to protest when Trowa gave him a look.

"We'll be back later in the morning okay Hee-chan? And if I here that you haven't slept there will be Hell to pay. Got it." Heero frowned.

"What did I say about you calling me that." Duo smiled.

"Can't remember." He bent down and placed a quick kiss on Heero's forehead. Then bounced happily out of the room.

"Nighty Night Hee-chan!" He sang before disappearing completely. Quatre smiled at the other boy before looking down at Heero.

"Are you gonna be okay here tonight by yourself?"

"Yeah, it'll give me time to mull over the nights events."

"Don't hurt yourself," Quatre warned smiling.

"I'll try. See you later Quat." The blonde nodded and left. Heero looked at Trowa and nodded to him with a serious expression. Trowa looked at him.

"Don't let this haunt you Heero. Things will always get better." Heero stared a second before nodding.

"Thank you." Trowa bowed and left.

Sighing, Heero laid back in the bed.

'Why do these things have to happen to me?' Curling into a small ball he cried himself to sleep. The last thing he remembered was Solo's face hovering over his.

Author's Note: I know this is a humor story, but there has to be a little angst. I'd say there will be about 6 chapters throughout the story dedicated to angst. I'm just preparing you. The rest will be cute and funny.

La revedere 4 now!


	13. Chapter 13 The Great Escape

Author's Note: I bet you all really hate me right now! I understand completely. So I'm gonna write you a nice long chapter to try and make up for everything okay!

Disclaimer: Say it with me now "Don't own 'em!"

Chapter 13 The Great Escape

"Heero!…….Heero!" Quatre nudged the sleeping boy with his elbow.

"Five more minutes." Heero rolled away from the blonde and snuggled his head deeper into the pillow.

"Heero get up! I have something important to tell you!"

" 'mmm fuck off….."

"Heero don't you make me get your ass up myself. Cuz' I have no problem dragging you out of this bed."

"What Quatre! I'm injured. Lemme alone. I need my rest."

"Heero, did you forget we have that meeting to go to!"

"Oh shit. How are we gonna get their. Duo will never let me out of here and he's sitting right outside the door."

"I have an idea okay. Put these on." He handed Heero a pair of black slacks and a white button down shirt. "Hurry up Heero. We'll be late."

Heero sat up slowly and pulled his IV's out with a soft hiss.

"Quatre get me some wraps. I don't wanna bleed on the shirt." Quatre pulled two ace bandages off a near by counter and wrapped Heero's wrist and knee. (they put IV's in the veins behind your knee, trust me I know this for a fact. It hurts like a mother) Heero slipped the pants and shirt on quickly and listened as Quatre explained the plan.

"Okay, there is an Exit at the end of the hallway. Since you can't walk yet I'm gonna put you into a wheelchair. I will tell Duo that you are hungry and really want something to eat. He'll go get it, and we'll slip out the door. I'll leave him a note so he doesn't get worried when he gets back." Heero nodded and slid himself into the wheelchair Quatre had placed next to his bed. Quatre scratched a quick note down on a napkin and laid it on Heero's pillow.

"You ready?" Quatre asked.

"Yup." He walked out into the hallway and stood in front of Duo.

"Hey Quat, is everything all right."

"Yeah it's great, but Heero is starving and I don't want to leave him alone. Do you think you could go get him something from the cafeteria?"

"Sure. I'll be right back." Quatre sighed as he watched Duo walk away. He walked back into the room and pushed Heero out into the hallway and down to the Exit.

"We have a half an hour before the meeting starts. Luckily we're already downtown." Quatre helped Heero into the car and folded the wheelchair into the back seat.

"Duo and Trowa are gonna kill us when they see we've left."

"Yeah I know." The two smiled and laughed as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Meanwhile

"Duo whistled happily as he stepped into Heero's room, tray in hand. Well it was in his hand. Now it was on the floor.

"Trowa!"

The brunette teen ran into the room a few moments later.

"What's the ma- Holy shit where is Heero? And Quatre?"

"Look there's a note." Duo picked it up and read it aloud.

_**I have Heero. Don't come after us.**_

_**(Quatre isn't very bright when it comes to leaving comforting messages.)**_

"Oh my god, Trowa! Solo must have Heero!"

"Don't worry we'll find him. Let's go."

Duo and Trowa raced into the parking lot and speed off down the street.

Back to Heero and Quatre

Quatre pulled the car into the Corporate Parking Lot and helped Heero out into his wheelchair.

"How much time do we have?" Heero asked.

"About 20 minutes. But we still have to get to floor 37." Heero groaned.

"Hey, you have no right to complain. You're getting pushed the whole way."

"Sorry."

Quatre smiled and pushed Heero over to the front doors.

"Are you nervous?"

"Not really," Heero answered. In truth he was. This was nothing like his business classes. This was the real thing.

They entered the elevator and Heero pressed the button labeled 37.

"This is gonna take forever," Quatre whined.

"Yeah, and the music sucks." (I hate elevator music)

Around 7 minutes later they arrived at floor 37. Most of the members of the board where already there. Quatre wheeled Heero into the room and they chose the seats at the head of table. They had their names on them so it was an obvious choice.

"Quatre, Heero! Great to see you both." Fred shook their hands and looked down at Heero curiously.

"What happened my dear boy?"

"He got mugged last night," Quatre answered for him.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry that happened. If you need anything just let me know." Heero smiled and nodded. Fred bowed and walked to the entrance of the room. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Would everyone please take their seats. The meeting shall begin." The men in the room walked to their respective seats and sat down.

"Our first order of business is……"

Back with Duo and Trowa

"Where could he be?" Duo cried. (he's not really crying, its more like a desperate wailing thing, yeah that's it….he's not a crier)

"Duo calm down, we'll find him." Trowa was trying to comfort his friend, but truth be told he was extremely worried. The fact that their blonde friend was no where to be found was troubling him as well.

"How do you know that! He could be any where. I swear if Solo so much as breathes on him I will castrate him the old fashioned way and hang his balls from my dressing room wall.

Trowa was think along the same lines.

"Maybe we should go to where we found Heero the last night." Duo perked up and turned the car in a fast U turn, heading the other direction at a neck breaking speed.

"Duo it might be a good idea to make sure we're still alive if we want to help Heero!" Trowa yelled over the wind. Duo nodded and slowed slightly. Slightly meant going 115 instead of 120 mph.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically.

10 minutes later they were parked in front of the alley. Duo hopped out of the jeep and ran into the alley. The blood encrusted chains were still there, but Heero. Duo whined and raced back to the car.

"They're not there."

"Let's go over to their place. Maybe we'll find something. Don't give up Duo." He nodded and stepped on the gas.

Quatre and Heero

Two hours later, Quatre and Heero pulled up in front of their apartment.

"Trowa's jeep is here. We're going to die!"

"Calm down Quatre. It can't be that bad."

Quatre wheeled Heero into the elevator. It was seconds before they were at the front door. Way to soon. Taking a deep breath, Quatre opened it up.

He quietly pushed Heero into the living room, where the two men were sitting close and talking frantically.

"Hey guys!" Quatre said nervously.

Duo and Trowa stared open mouthed at them for a few moments before Duo exploded.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU! We thought Solo might have taken you. Do you have any idea how worried we were. You two have a lot of explaining to do." Heero and Quatre coughed nervously, before Quatre grabbed Heero's chair and speed them into the bedroom.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Duo snapped grabbing Heero's chair. He hauled Heero up and out of it and placed him on the couch. He couldn't escape.

'DAMNATION!'

"You better start talking." Duo was looking at Heero murderously.

"Well uh you see it happened like this…"

"YES?"

"Heero and I had a corporate meeting tonight and we knew you would never let us leave so I tricked you into getting Heero something and we snuck out the back."

"WHATEVER POSESSED YOU TO DO SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THAT! We drove all over the city looking for you guys, thinking something terrible had happened to you. I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO WORRIED IN MY LIFE. I MEAN JESUS CHRIST QUATRE, HEERO WAS RAPED LAST NIGHT!" Heero frowned.

"Don't put this on Quatre. It wasn't his fault. I wanted this."

"THIS WAS A VERY FUCKING STUPID THING TO DO!" Duo growled, frowning at the two boys on the couch.

"We had no choice!" Quatre snapped.

"YOU COULD HAVE JUST TOLD ME THE TRUTH!"

"YOU WOULDN"T HAVE LET US GO!" Heero snapped.

"That's not the point. You two scared the shit out of me. Quatre next time you write a note, try not to be so idiotic. I mean what did you expect us to think when we read..

'I've got Heero. Don't look for us."

Heero began laughing so hard he could feel his stitches stretching slightly. Quatre joined him a minute later. Duo and Trowa just stood their angry.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" Heero wiped the tears from his eyes and answered.

"That was a really stupid note." He broke out into laughter again. Duo smacked his hand to his head and groaned.

He had almost had a heart attack when he realized Heero was missing and all the boy could do was laugh.

"Heero, Quatre, If you ever do this again I swear to god I will kill you two myself."

Heero pushed himself forward on the couch.

"We're sorry for worrying you two." Duo sighed and rubbed Heero's head.

"Just don't do it again. My nerves can't take it." Heero nodded.

"Trowa smirked down at Quatre before flicking him in the forehead.

"How did you ever get a 4.0?" Quatre laughed and swatted his hand away.

Trowa and Duo left a while later after making sure all the windows and doors were locked. Heero and Quatre couldn't help but feel happy that they had.

Author's Note: How was that? REVIEW Please! La revedere!


	14. Chapter 14 What the Quiet Ones do Behind

Author's Note: I know I haven't update MODEL in like forever and I'm sorry. But I'm doing it now. And to Estaban or whatever the hell you're name Is please do not review my stories anymore. I do not appreciate criticism. I am aloud to write whatever I want on this site, and if I want to worship Heero I will! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

Chapter 14 What the Quiet Ones do Behind Closed Doors

Heero woke the next morning to the familiar sound of his alarm clock.

"DEATH!'

He slammed his hand down heavily on the off button and crawled out of the bed. The past few days had been quite an adventure. He looked down at the bandages around his wrists.

'How tacky.' he thought. Looking over to his bed side table he saw a note.

**Heero**

**I set your alarm clock for few 1 o'clock so you could sleep. The **

**Hospital says you shouldn't go to school today so I think you **

**should get some rest. Duo and Trowa will be over later to check **

**on you! See you after school.**

**Quatre**

This note was a vast improvement to the last one. Heero groaned and laid back on bed. He hadn't had a sick day in along time. Being at home all day was not his idea of fun. Sliding his legs over to the side he tested his balance.

Check! He put all his weight down and found that he could stand. Taking one step, he promptly dropped to the floor.

'I tripped! That's all!'

Pulling himself back up he took a few cautious steps. Much better. Reveling in the fact that he could walk again, he sauntered into the kitchen.

'No one's home. What ever shall I do?' He stepped over to the stereo and turned it on.

'**Want me, want me hajike tobu  
mune no BOTAN aserisugite  
Wait a minute chotto matta  
ochitsuite tedori ashidori  
tekozuru futari wa like a virgin'**

Heero smirked and rocked slightly to the beat. This was his favorite CD, Namie Amuro.

'**demo wasurenaide ne Trojan  
I am oochie, la la poppin' coochie  
osaekirezu ni want me, baby'**

He slid across the kitchen in his socks. Rocking his head back and forth as he shook his butt and scooted down the hall.

'**Oh boy, you are sooooo hot'**

Licking his finger, he touched it to his butt. He bounced up and down through the living room and tripped over his alarm clock.

"I wont let you bring me down!" he cried throwing it out the open window.

'**konna kibun wa hisashiburi  
mou nando mo kurikaeshiteru noni  
Ah... hey gimme one mo' stroke  
Ah ah I can do you  
Yeah yeah you can do me'**

Heero did a 'come hither' down the hall, using his socks to help him slide across the wood panels. Dropping down to the coffee table he spun himself on his boxer clad butt.

'**Anything you want me to do  
I can do you, I can do you  
sumi kara sumi made ura kara  
omote made doko mo kashiko mo  
Baby, let me taste it, taste it  
kotoba no nai kaiwa  
Up and down, in and out  
kouyatte bounce wit me'**

Hopping off the table he bounced 'wit it.' Shaking his entire body.

'**Want me, want me hajike tobu  
mune no BOTAN aserisugite  
Wait a minute chotto matta  
ochitsuite tedori ashidori  
tekozuru futari wa like a virgin  
demo wasurenaide ne Trojan  
I am oochie, la la poppin' coochie  
osaekirezu ni want me, baby'**

"Osaekirezu ni want me, baby!" Heero sang, doin' a little jig across the hall.

'**Oh boy, sukoshi tobashisugi'**

"Oh boy, sukoshi tobashisugi," he moaned, shaking his butt, then hopping up and down.

'**Why don't we try and go nice and slow  
1 2 3 4 take a breath, look at my eyes  
shigeki ni narete kuru made slow down'**

"Shigeki ni narete kuru made slow down," he howled, running back and forth through the kitchen. He turned off the stereo and flopped down I a chair. There's only so much a recently wheelchair bound boy can do.

"It's good to be back," he whispered. Catching his breath, he turned the stereo back on. Flipping through the songs he chose Put Em Up.

'**Just one day, totsuzen asa made  
Baka sawagi no Boys hikitsurete  
Dore dake asondeta no? with club chics  
Marude dokoka no KAZUNOBA kidori  
Futekisetsu na kankei wo tanoshinda kuse ni'**

Heero did the Macarena a few times before skipping down the hall. To caught up in the music, he didn't hear the door opening. And Duo and Trowa watched as Heero scooted across the hall rolling his hands over his head.

Trowa coughed and Heero stopped dead. He glanced over at them then bolted into the kitchen to turn off the stereo.

Duo and Trowa watched as Heero, dressed only in socks, boxers, and a black t-shirt, made a mad dash through the apartment to the kitchen and then to his room.

"Heero!" Duo called with a grin. He had not been expecting this. The boys walked back into Heero's room, Duo holding something in his hand.

"Heero," Duo cooed, knocking on the closed door.

"Go away!"

"Now now Hee-chan. Don't be mean. We just stopped by to say hi." Duo slowly opened the door to see Heero sitting under his blankets.

"Heero, I found this outside." Heero uncovered his head slightly to see what Duo was holding. With a scream he tumbled to the floor on the other side of the bed.

"Heero it's just an alarm clock," Duo laughed, setting it on his night stand.

"It's gonna kill me," he moaned form under the bed. Duo and Trowa looked at each other.

"Um Heero, did the doctor's give you anything yesterday?" Trowa asked.

"Just a shot." Trowa and Duo nodded. That explained it.

"Heero, come out from under the bed," Duo pleaded.

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because you're still here." Duo laughed.

"Oh come on Heero. We don't care that you were dancing. You looked very cute.

"Shut up."

"No really. It was very professional." Heero snorted.

"Heero, we're gonna go make you some lunch. Trowa and I will be in the kitchen." The boys left the room and Heero slowly crawled out from under the bed. He walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower.

Fifteen minutes later Duo walked back Into Heero's room and burst out laughing. The alarm clock he had brought up was strapped tightly to the table with duck tape and Heero was in the closet. The brunette poked his head out of the closet and glared at Duo.

"Uh Heero lunch is ready," he choked out. Heero nodded and pulled a shirt over his head. Duo caught a quick glance at his flat stomach. 'Mm mm mmmm'

"You better not have burnt my kitchen down Duo." Duo looked affronted.

"What ever gave you the idea that I cooked. Trowa did it. My skills are limited to cereal and ramen." Heero smirked.

"You're no different than Quatre. The guy can't even make toast." Duo laughed.

"Sounds about right." Heero waked out to the kitchen and sat down next to Trowa.

"Arigatou," he said to Trowa.

"You're welcome Heero." Duo sat down next to Heero and dug into his pasta. Heero on the other hand at quickly and deliberately.

When both plates were clear, Duo had pasta hanging off his face and sauce on his shirt. Heero was smirking at him.

"What?" Duo asked.

"I think the idea was to get it into you're mouth."

"I got most of it," he laughed. Trowa shook his head and put the plates in the sink.

"So how are you feeling Heero?" Trowa asked.

"Much better. I'm sorry about scaring both of you last night. I didn't think you'd be so worried." Duo snorted.

"Heero, my man. Duo would worry over a candy bar if it went missing." Heero smiled.

"I bet."

"Just don't do something like that again. I almost had an ulcer," Duo whined.

"Poor baby," he scoffed.

"I know I am. This baby needs a hug."

"There's a coat rack over there," Heero offered. Duo frowned.

"They don't hug back."

"I don't think you'd get much different of a reaction from anything else." Trowa laughed.

"Hee-chan you're so mean."

"I'm not being mean. You're being annoying." Duo huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh stop pouting." Heero gave him a quick hug and left the kitchen. Duo smirked.

"How does that always work for you?" Trowa asked. Both boys jumped from their chairs when they heard the front door close.

"Heero, where are you going?" Trowa yelled as they raced after him. Finally catching up to him on the sidewalk below their building.

"I'm just going down to the corner. We're out of tea."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I did, you must not have heard me." Heero shrugged and walked into a small shop.

"Hello Heero," the man at the counter greeted.

"Hello Chitsu. I just need to pick up some tea." The man nodded.

"We moved that to the third isle."

"Okay, thanks!" Heero walked over to the isle quickly and picked up two boxes of green tea. Setting it down on the counter he pulled out his wallet.

"I got this Heero," Duo offered placing a ten on the counter. Heero stuffed his wallet back in his pocket and looked up at Duo.

"Oh big spender." Trowa snorted. Duo just smiled and grabbed the bag.

The three walked back to the apartment together and waited for Quatre to arrive home from school.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Heero I'm home!" Quatre yelled from the front door.

"We're in here." Quatre set his bag down on the couch and walked into the kitchen to see Duo, Trowa, and Heero caught in an intense game of Go Fish.

"Did you guys have fun today?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah. Hee-chan's feelin' muuuuuuch better." Heero blushed. Quatre shrugged and walked into Heero's room.

"Heero?" Quatre called from the bedroom.

"Yes."

"Why is the alarm clock taped to the table?"

The table burst out laughing.

Author's note: Uh yeah. Enjoy!


End file.
